


You Always Will Be Loved:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tender Loving Care Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Custody Arrangements, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Pizza, Post-Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talk after rescuing Grace from Rick Peterson’s grasp, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams (Past) (Implied), Rachel Edwards/Stan Edwards (Implied), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Tender Loving Care Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145552
Kudos: 6





	You Always Will Be Loved:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talk after rescuing Grace from Rick Peterson’s grasp, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Daniel, I hope to see you around more, Cause, You deserve more time with Grace, I am gonna go to the court, Make sure that you get fair custody too”, Rachel Edwards, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams’s Ex-Wife, said with a smile. The **_HPD_** & **_Five-O_** cleared the scene, & everyone was about to leave. “Thank you, Rachel, I am so sorry for what I had to do to Stan, I didn’t want to do it”, He said honestly. “I know, I will see you soon”, The British Woman said, as She kissed Grace, & left to meet her husband at **_Tripler Medical Center_**.

“Come on, Danno, Let’s go home”, Commander Steve McGarrett, His lover, & partner said, as held Grace with one arm, & wrapped his lover with the other. “It sounds really good now”, Danny said, as he sagged against the taller man, & just wants to leave at once. “Can we have pizza ?”, The Youngest Williams asked in her sweetest voice, as she snuggled against the two men.

“Baby, You can have whatever you want for dinner ?”, The Exhausted Detective said, He hopes that Rick is gonna bd rotting in his prison cell, as soon as he gets there. But, At the moment, All he wants to do, is snuggle with the two most important people in the world. “Danno’s right, You can have whatever you want, Pizza sounds great”, He said, as he kissed her cheek. He got her in first, & then, he made sure that his partner got in safely.

After the pizza was all done, Steve & Danny stayed with Grace til she fell asleep. The Couple went to their bedroom, where they were doing their nightly routines. “Thank you for being there today”, The Shorter Man told his hunky boyfriend. “Anything for you, You always will be loved”, The Former Seal told the loudmouth detective. The **_Five-O Commander_** is gonna make sure that he knows it too, & never forget.

“I was so scared, I was scared that I would do something wrong, or Grace would die because of me”, The Blond said with tears in his eyes, as his lover holds him. "But, You didn't, We got our monkey out of there, She is here safe, & sound with us", The Dark-Haired Man said, as he kissed him multiple times on the side of his head. "For once, Let's be happy, Okay, Danno ?", He nodded, as he kissed Steve with his whole heart, & devotion. They held each other, & fell asleep, Both feeling content for the first time since the ordeal.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
